The disclosure of my previous application was directed to a six button tactile actuated calculator watch having multiple time and number registers. That tactile actuated calculator watch has the advantage that a user can operate the calculator by tactilely operating the buttons in a certain pattern to create the numbers or functions rather than having to view the watch to create the numbers or functions. The key boards for normal computer watches are normally equipped with twelve keys spaced closely together, in four rows of multiple columns (similar to a telephone keyboard), with one key for each number and one key for each function (add, subtract, multiply, divide, equals, etc.). In these types of watches great care is necessary in order to enter data accurately as it is quite easy to press two buttons or the wrong button because of finger thickness. Quite often one needs to utilize a stylus to actuate the buttons. Further, one has to view the key pad to enter properly.
My previous application utilized six buttons surrounding the watch face to enter data. The instant application utilizes less than six buttons or more than six buttons around the watch periphery for the data entry, relying on combination or multiple pressing of buttons to create the number or function.
Further, the instant invention contemplates an alphabetic entry to the display or memory of the watch. The alphabetic entry can be used for reminder messages, diaries, memos, etc. In addition, the alphabetic inputs can be combined with numerics to create telephone directories similar to those found in cell phones or address lists.
Additionally, the numeric and alpha input could be stored in memories which could be down-loaded into a computer spreadsheet for processing data or down-loaded into a computer word processor for sending letters and E-mails.
The invention contemplates utilizing the same general logic as my previous invention except that five or less buttons are normally utilized. The multiple entries are obtained by multiple pushing of different buttons. Very rapid use of the instant invention is facilitated by memorizing the button combinations for the desired numerical, alphabetic or function entries. While the preferred input is shown utilizing buttons, levers could be used.
Also while the buttons or levers are shown on the edge of the watch, other locations could be used including the face of the watch or the wrist band.
The type of electronics to obtain such operations can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,285 to Heinsen et al. which type of electronics can be utilized with the instant invention and which electronics is incorporated by reference hereto as an example of the electronics necessary to operate a watch calculator of the above known type. The instant application is not dependent on the electronics to be used, but rather with a logic system that allows tactile input to such electronics.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.